Wedding Crush!
by Arceus.Conberma
Summary: When Dr. C and Susan were ready to marry, everything was perfect at first until interrupted by an emergency mission! And worse of all, Gallaxhar has returned! Will their wedding be succeed? Will they stop Gallaxhar's evil revenge? R&R. Mainly Dr.CxSusan!
1. Wedding Day

**Greetings, okay, this is my first MvA (Monsters Vs Aliens) fanfic, so don't flames on me! Of course, this is fanfic, and a little Bobxhis-jelly-girlfriend. Enjoy and I don't own the DreamWorks.**

**Summary:**** When Dr. C was ready to marry Susan. Q, everything was perfectly fine at first. However, they've got a call for an emergency mission from Monger before they were officially married. And in the meantime, Gallaxhar was back for his revenge! What will happen? Can they stop Gallaxar's evil plan before he did? Will Dr. Cockroach and Susan's wedding will be happily complete?**

--

**Wedding Crush**

**By Arceus. Conberma**

_**Chapter 1: Wedding Day**_

**--**

Dr. Cockroach was in tiptop shape, wearing in tuxedo._ 'Everything is perfectly set.' _he thought and tided his tie in the mirror. In the mirror himself, he was in human form.

All because of his latest invention, a ring. He made two rings for him and Susan, to change them back into normal; they could manage to change back into their monster form anytime they wanted to.

Suddenly, a hard knock form his door. "Hey, Doc! Are you ready? We're gonna be late!!" cried an impatient voice behind the door, it was Link.

"Saying that we're late, Judie's starting to melting!" that was Bob, holding with his jello _girlfirnd_.

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" Dr. C replied, as he came out of his room.

Link patted his shoulder, "How do you feel?" he asked.

"Nervous."

In a second, Link has given Dr. C a hard pat on his back, made him almost choked. "So how do you feel?" he repeated.

"G…Great." Dr. C replied, grunting.

"That's good! Butterflysaurus, we're going to have a ride to the wedding!" Link announced as Butterflysaurus roared in cheer, everyone has hopped on.

"We better hurry, I don't want to miss those ladies wait for me soooo late, thanks to this Doc." Link smirked.

"Quit showing off, not only you have the girl." Dr. C mocked.

Yes, today is a special day. A second chance for Susan to be a pride again, she and Dr. Cockroach were getting to marry today. They had been dating after they completed their mission in Paris. Since Dr. Cockroach cared, helped and saved her with his life, he started to feel something special to her, and so was Susan. Derek wasn't please to hear that his _ex_-girlfriend was dating with a cockroach, not to mention her parents were too. But after they both had showed and proved how deep they were in love, Susan's parents ad slowly soften as they only _slightly_ gave their blessing.

During the flight, Dr. Cockroach conjured the day he made a proposal to Susan…

--

_**--Flashback--**_

Dr. C just gave Susan a proposal two weeks ago during their mission, well actually it was _after_ the mission, hence Dr. C's rings, no one would recognize their appearances so the reporters wouldn't disturb them…

"It's the good thing you made these rings, doctor." Susan commented, but slightly blushed when she saw the true face of Dr. C.

"I'm glad you like it, dear." He replied, grinning.

They were in Rome, the mystical land of Gods and Goddesses, and yet they were in a restaurant for a date. Susan spoke, "You now, I never thought that I have a chance to see your true face." She blurted out.

"Well, it's the only way for keeping us alone." Dr. C shyly replied.

Susan then noticed the facial reaction from him, "Is there something wrong, doctor?" she worriedly asked.

"Oh, no, no, it's just…" he took a deep breathe. "Do you know what's Cupid?" he then asked.

Although Susan had no idea what he was thinking about, but she answered to him anyway. "He's God of Love. That whoever couple got hit by his love-arrows, they will fall madly in love."

"You are correct, my love." Dr. C said with a smirk.

"_Love_?" he usually said _'dear'_, Susan knew.

Just then, a musical band came by their side and played a romantic melody. Susan was confused, but when she saw her boyfriend knelt in front of her, holding a diamond ring with an arrow crossed a heart, in a small box. That really made her blushing in more confused!

"Susan. Murphy. Ginormica, will you marry me?" Dr. C asked, devoting.

"What are you doing? There are people watching. Get up to your feet." She whispered.

"I will not stand up until you say 'yes'." He firmly said. "Susan, I promise I will give you happiness and loving care for the rest of your life." He vowed.

Susan didn't what o say, she was speechless and tears were burst out. Dr. C saw it in shocked, "What's wrong? Am I doing wrong?' he worriedly asked.

But he saw Susan shook her head, "No, I'm just don't know what to say…No, what I mean is…" she was stammered, finally she took a deep breathe, "Yes, I will." That was her answer.

That was all he wanted to hear, a simple answer that could fill his heart with endless happiness. He embraced her and spun her, joy for both of them. Even the crowd cheered for them.

_**--End of Flashback--**_

--

"Doc? Doc! Snap out of it!" Link shouted from Dr. C's ears.

"Easy there, Link, don't shout at my ears. Sensitive hearing. Not to mention it could maybe affect my brilliant brain." Dr. C ignored.

"Soon I will be married and live happily after with my true love." Bob said dreamily.

"That's me, Bob." Dr. C stated.

"Hey, we're here!" Link announced as Butterflysaurus roared to signal. Below them, it was a huge place where every monster from the Area 51 and the people who were invited into the wedding party. In the centre, there was a small white palace for the ceremony.

Dr. Cockroach grinned widely and couldn't wait to see how beautiful when Susan put on her wedding dress and the sacred vowing ceremony.

**--**

_**To be continued…**_


	2. So close!

**Okay, here's the next chapter and sorry if I kept you o long for this. And it is because of I need to update some of my Kung Fu Panda fanfic, ya know that, maybe you don't. Anyway, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Monsters Vs Aliens and DreamWorks.**

**Summary: ****Soon they were so close to get the kiss that they could officially married, but suddenly, General Monger interrupted as he said that there was an emergency mission in the Atlantic Ocean, speaking that there was an unusual energy was growing. The unmarried couple and their friends had no choice but to obey the General's order.

* * *

**

**Wedding Crush!**

**By Arceus. Conberma**

_**Chapter 2: So close!

* * *

**_

_**--Bride's Room--**_

Susan was still busying on her wedding dress, this time, she made her dress more decoration on it such as some gems, a long pink silk for her waist to tie and a white half-invisible scarf around her neck as long as it approached to the ground. And she made her hair into a bun and tied it with a blue ribbon silk to match her eyes. Finally, she used her lipstick colour her lips into rose-crimson-red.

While her bridesmaids were telling her about the dress with their _'professional' _opinion. Although Susan jut ignored them as she busied on her own. _'Okay, this is the day.' _She thought with glee.

Just then, her parents came in. "Aw, here's my lovely daughter!" her mother yelped.

"Mom, Daddy!" Susan cried as she rushed over her parents and hugged them tightly.

"Oh, Susan. Ever since that _accident_, I thought you will never be…you know…_married_." Her mother blurted out.

"And to think about it, that my little pumpkin is getting married, _again_." He said.

"Mom, Daddy. I know my choice and won't make the same mistake this time." Susan assured them.

"Tell me, sweetie. Are you sure you are doing the right thing?" her mother asked.

"Mom, for a thousand times, Doc is the perfect guy I need. Better than Derek hundred times." Susan firmly answered. "And the answer is, yes." She added, confidently.

* * *

Just then, Link, Butterflysaurus, Bob and Dr. C had made it to the party and landed in front of the entrance. When they got off, they were shocked of what they were seeing.

"Wow!" they exclaimed as it could be probably their first time to see so many people around them.

And they saw some monsters from Area 51 were here too, such as Bigfoot, fairies, even the Frankenstein was there too. "Cool, a huge butterfly." Bob exclaimed.

"Bob, that's Butterflysaurus, we know him already." Link replied, frustrating.

"Alright, Link, help me…" before he finished his request to Link, the half-fish-man had run off for the ladies, Dr. C was sweat-dropped. And when he tried to turn for Bob, he had gone as well, with his jello girlfriend. That made the groom double sweat-dropped, "Well, I guess I'm on my own." He murmured as he went into the crowd.

* * *

Meanwhile, Susan had finished meeting all the guests. She went outside, out of the crowded area, and hurrying toward the gazebo outside. She was still standing there, just like the last time, it brought her the memory that she got hit by a meteor. She was calming herself down and waited until the bell rang, then suddenly, a voice rang out.

"Wow, you look beautiful."

Susan spun around with a bright smile, thought that was her fiancé, Dr. Cockroach. Suddenly her smile had worn off as it was her ex-boyfriend, Derek. He used those same words again, twice. He wore in his tuxedo.

"What are you doing here?" she lowered her tone.

"Now, now, couldn't I just take a look on my ex-girlfriend's cute look?" Derek asked, full of unpleasant voice.

"You're not welcome here. Please, go away." Susan warned, trying to be polite.

Derek got closer and closer against Susan, Susan didn't know what to do. She wanted to scream, crying for help, but she couldn't. All in her mind was thinking one person, and that was…

"Let go of her." said a voice behind them.

Behind them, Dr. C was standing there, as sunlight was showering his back. "I said, let go of her." He angrily said.

"Fine," Derek let go of Susan easily, "She's yours anyway." He looked at Susan before he left. "But you will never resist the charm of me, think about it." He then gave her a wink and left finally.

Dr. C was glad that he was gone, "What an awful jerk." He murmured and quickly turned at Susan, face changed into worry. "Susan, my love, are you alright?" he worriedly asked as he went over to her and check her if she was hurt or not.

The next thing he knew, was being embraced by his fiancée. Susan hugged him tightly as she didn't want to let go. "I'm okay." She whispered.

Dr. C smiled in gladded, but snapped and he pushed Susan to face to face. "Okay, now," he cleared his throat. "That's a good thing to hear, my love." He said.

"Okay." Susan nodded and flashed him a wide smile. "Now get out of here. It's bad luck for the groom to see the bride in her wedding dress before the ceremony." Slowly, she sadly said. "Like that time that I got hit by the meteor."

The groom smiled and chuckled, "But, my love, that's how we met. And that's a good luck for us." He said and held her hands into his.

"Yes." She said and went back into the bride's room and groom's room, both of them couldn't wait for the wedding.

* * *

"Link, the rings?"

"All ready for battle station." Link replied, Dr. C took that as a _'yes'_ anyway.

As everyone was in their seat, Susan's parents sat in the front. Humans on the right, Monsters on the left. Susan was tidying her dress again and her father was standing beside her for helped her on the walk. "How do you feel?" her father asked.

"A little nervous…" she giggled silly. But then she slowly looked at her father sadly, "Daddy?"

"Hm?"

"Do you think…am I doing the right thing? I won't be around you anymore, and..."

"You made the decision and I will always love you no matter what you made. You had left me lots of treasures behind me." He said as he held her cheeks, wiping her falling tears.

"Huh?" she was confused.

Her father then chuckled and spoke the final words before the ceremony began. "The day of your birth, your laughter, your cries, your cheerful faces, and the days of your growing…they had filled me and your mother as our greatest treasures. And we are so proud of you." He said.

"Oh, Daddy." Susan then dig her head into her father's warm chest, sobbing.

"Now, don't cry. You'll make the whole make-up ruin." He said.

Suddenly, the General and the warden of the Area 51 appeared. "Monger? What are you doing here?" Link curiously asked, a little bit surprised though.

"I'm not only a General, I'm also an official priest." He announced as he wore on priest clothes.

The others giggled thought that if he was joking, but then Monger solemnly added, "I'm serious." Then they stopped laughing.

"Now, quick slapping around! Let the ceremony begin!" Monger snapped and announced.

"Hit it." Link ordered as the church-old-lady played the piano the wedding opening melody.

Dr. C had already been standing in front of the crowd and waited for his lovely bride. During the song, and the beats. Here comes the bride as Susan showed up with her father walking beside her. The brilliant-mind doctor couldn't help but enchanted by his soon-to-be his wife's beautiful appearance and…her sapphire eyes.

"Whoa." That was only thing he could say, Link then tapped him with his arm of jealously.

When Susan approached to Dr. C, he held her hands gently and kissed it. "You looks exdrodinary beautiful, my love." He whispered, made her blushing.

After the melody was done, Monger signalled to the guests as they stood up. He declared, "Dearly beloved," he began, "we are gathered here together, in the sight of God, to join this man and this woman together in holy matrimony." The crowd clapped their hands.

Then the general leaned closely to Dr. C. "Do you, George. Bageera. Dr. Cockroach. PhD, have this woman to be thy wedded wife, to live together after God's ordinance in the holy state of matrimony? Will you love her, comfort her, honour and keep her. In sickness and in health, forsaking all others, and keep you only unto her, so long as you both shall live?" he asked.

"Yes…I mean, _**I do**_." Dr. C replied, still nervous about the wedding and this solemnly vow.

Monger smiled slightly, and faced at Susan. "Do you, Susan. Murphy. Ginormica, have this man to be your wedded husband, to live together after God's ordinance in the holy state of matrimony? Will you obey him and serve him, love, honour and keep him in sickness and in health, and forsaking all others, keep your only unto him so long as you both shall live?" he asked.

"I do." She calmly answered, dreamily.

Then, the couple faced to each other and made their vows. As it was Dr. Cockroach's turn as he rose up his right hand. "I take you, Susan, to be my wedded wife, to have and to hold from this day forward. For better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health. To love and to cherish, till death do us part, and thereunto I plight you my troth." He vowed.

It was Susan's turn as she rose up her right hand. "I take you, George or Dr. Cockroach, to be my wedded husband, to have and to hold from this day forward. For better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health. To love and to cherish, till death do us part, and thereunto I plight you my troth." She vowed.

Finally, some people couldn't help but burst out their tears of joy. Even Link couldn't stand on this touching atmosphere as he hid his tears.

And as for Bob, in spite of his one eyeball, his tears could be the river. "This is soooooo beautiful! Isn't it, Judie?" he asked his jello, choked by his tears.

"Forasmuch as George and Susan have consented together in holy wedlock and have witnessed the same before God and this company, I pronounce therefore that they be man and wife together!" Monger announced.

"You may kiss the bride." As Monger gave Dr. C eyesight as a signal for him to kiss Susan.

Dr. C slowly and gently lifted the veil concealing her face. It was moment of time they have been waiting for.

As the groom leaned himself closely and so as the bride did the same. Just when they were a few inches close to their lips, every second was mattered to the guests and the monsters. _Two inches, one inch and…_

_**RING! RING! RING!**_

Suddenly, a telephone rang from somehow as it had interrupted the kiss of the moment. Turned out, it was from Monger's, the whole stared at him as he quickly replied the phone.

"We'll just kiss on our own." Susan whispered and the doc nodded.

As they were back at their track on their own while Monger was answering the phone. Link, Bob, and the rest ignored him anyway. Now, what was I, oh yes, their lips were just an inch close. BUT!!!!

"Cancel the wedding!" commanded the general, wore on his solider suite again. He quickly stopped the groom and the bride's kiss.

"WHAT!!?" they shouted in unison.

Before the crowd were charging on Monger, he explained. "Now, settle, people! I know this is an interjected cancel, but the world now needs them again."

"What now, General?" Link asked, snarled at him.

"Got a call that there was a mysterious power source appeared in the centre of the Atlantic Ocean. When the crews were trying to reach there, they had suddenly…_vanished_." he finished.

The crowd was silenced, and so as Bob's jello girlfriend. "Judie? Judie? Jelly-pumpkin? SPEAK TO ME!!! ANYTHING!!" Bob cried in desperate for Judie.

"General Monger, not now! This is our wedding day, you know that!" Dr. C complained.

"Wedding is important I know that, but saving the world is in the first place, _always_!" he ordered, and slowly he apologized. "I'm sorry."

The couple was very disappointing, not only they had to save the world a countless times, but they had their rights and times to do on their willing. Before Dr. C could say anything, Susan stopped him.

"We'll take it, general." She said.

"Susan…" Dr. C muttered.

"Very well, then. _Ginormica_." Monger replied as he called the helicopters for the ride.

"Well, I guess we'll have to set another wedding day." Link said with a shrug.

Dr. C heavily sighed, "Probably it's the _only_ way." He said.

"Monsters! Back to the station!" Monger ordered the rest of the monsters from the Area 51 as there were plenty of helicopters took them back. And he turned at Ginormica, Dr. Cockroach, the Missing Link and B.O.B. "Okay, you Monsters. Go now and kick that unknown-power-source-guy's butt for me." He said.

"No problem." Dr. C and Susan replied in unison, they turned their rings in three-time as they had changed back into monster-form.

"Then let's do this!!" Link announced and the team cheered.

* * *

_**To be continued…**_


	3. Devil's Trap

Okay, first of all, I'm sorry for letting you guys for waiting so long! So, this time I'll try to make this as faster as possible (if I could). Well, anyway, had you even heard Devil's Triangle? If you do or not, watch this…

It's almost like mixed with supernatural and science. I wish I could really do that in my original story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Monsters Vs Aliens.

* * *

Wedding Crush!

By Arceus. Conberma

_Chapter 3: Devil's Trap

* * *

_

_--Atlantic Ocean, Devil's Triangle (__Bermuda Triangle)__ --_

It was storming, sound of thunders and lightning flashing around them, they had never seen this bad weather before. Well, mostly they had seen it worse when Butterflysaurus almost got blow up the Eiffel Tower back when they were on mission in Paris.

Dr. Cockroach held tightly Susan's hands to keep her comfort, she always afraid of lightning, storm and thunder though. Negative, Link was getting exciting about this mission, he's a half-fish and half-ape after all, he loves water and storming weather, as he hopped around excitedly and impatiently to ask are they there or not. Although, Bob was brainless so he had nothing to be afraid of.

General Monger appeared and announced, "Alright, monsters! We're almost near the Devil's Triangle!" he shouted through the thunder noises.

"Devil!?? You mean, we're going to HELL!!?" B.O.B screamed and ran in a circle repeatedly.

The other monsters and Monger were trying to keep him by everyone was embracing him in a hug. Susan softly said, "It's okay, B.O.B. It's just a describe name, not a real hell." She explained.

"Oh." He finally said as they had let go off him quickly. His liquid has caused their outfits sticky and pretty to wash it either.

Dr. Cockroach grunted and cleared his throat to begin his another full-of-explanation-yet-boring speech. And he explained a little bit too fast though, "The Bermuda Triangle, also known as the Devil's Triangle, is a region of the northwestern Atlantic Ocean in which a number of aircraft and surface vessels are alleged to have disappeared in mysterious circumstances which fall beyond the boundaries of human error, pirates, equipment failure, or natural disasters. Popular culture has attributed some of these disappearances to the paranormal, a suspension of the laws of physics, or activity by extraterrestrial beings. Am I going too fast or difficult for you?" he asked.

Everyone was in awestricken as they could only understand the last sentence of what he asked. Their jaws were dropped and just stared at him. Dr. C knew what that meant as he slapped his forehead.

Link wanted to ask as he rose up one finger, "Ahh…"

Quickly, Dr. Cockroach snapped him. "Never mind!" he interjected.

"So…" Susan began, "General, still no signals from them?" she asked.

"No." Monger simply replied.

Susan then felt familiar with the location of Devil's Triangle as she cupped her chin, "Atlantic… Atlantic…" she muttered.

Although, Dr. Cockroach had a good hearing as he has bug-natural-sharp-antennas-hearing, e could hear his fiancée's mutters. He walked beside her and placed his hand on his shoulder. "Susan, my love, is something wrong?" he worriedly asked.

Suddenly, Susan remembered, "Atlantis." She whispered.

"Wha…What?" Dr. C blurted out.

"I once read a book about this Devil's Triangle. It is…" soon she got cut in by her fiancé.

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Wait! Is that a supernatural book?" he asked, which she nodded.

"Yes, and it's said that…"

"Sometimes connected to the Atlantis Story, UFO and could be a wormhole, right?" he sarcastically asked as he seemed don't believe in it. She nodded again, impressed.

Dr. Cockroach then burst out a huge laughter, so hard that he had a stomach-ache and tears came out from his eyes Susan was gaped and angry, she always that he would support her always, that what he had promised.

Even Monger and B.O.B couldn't help it either, except Link. Slowly, Dr. C took a deep breathe and quickly apologized. "Oh, I…haha…I'm sorry, love, it does just…hate to correct you. But…Atlantis is just a _myth_." He said.

"Huh?"

"Let me explain it to you. True, we're entering into the supernatural area. One explanation pins the blame on leftover technology from the mythical lost continent of Atlantis. Sometimes connected to the Atlantis story is the submerged rock formation known as the Bimini Road off the island of Bimini in the Bahamas, which is in the Triangle by some definitions. Followers of the purported psychic Edgar Cayce take his prediction that evidence of Atlantis would be found in 1968 as referring to the discovery of the Bimini Road. Believers describe the formation as a road, wall, or other structure, though geologists consider it to be of natural origin." He explained one of the cases.

"Ohh." Susan's anger then slowly gone.

Dr. C smirked, seeing that his fiancée was still admiring himself. He then continued, "And there was another case. That there was a young man. His name was _Charles Berlitz_, grandson of a distinguished linguist and author of various additional books on anomalous phenomena, has kept in line with this extraordinary explanation, and attributed the losses in the Triangle to anomalous or unexplained forces. It has also been thought that the Bermuda Triangle is a _wormhole_, (a gap in space and time)." He finished.

"Okay, okay, now I understand." Susan chuckled, as she had heard enough from her fiancé's.

"But!" someone stated, it was General Monger as he continued, "Other writers attribute the events to UFOs. This idea was used by Steven Spielberg for his science fiction film _Close Encounters of the Third Kind_, which features the lost Flight 19 as alien abductees." He said.

"Oh, I love that movie!" Dr. C commented.

"Yea, me either!" B.O.B agreed.

"Yep, that movie is American's proud. Ooraaahh." Monger added.

"Anyway," Susan cut in, "so there's no Atlantis at all, huh?" she asked, sort of disappointed.

"Well, it's--"

"It exists." Spoke a voice beside them, it was Link who was gazing the lightning and listening to the sound of thunder. "Atlantis, it really exists. And I've seen it with my very own eyes." He solemnly said.

"Oh, Link. Don't be silly, it's _impossible_." Dr. C blurted out. Slowly he realized that he had spoken a wrong word; impossible.

Link's eyes were in rage as he clutched Dr. C's lab clothes. "What did you say, Doc!? I thought you said that a mad scientist know no such word. Come on, man. Have a curious-mind by now, this place is still a mystery and it kills man anytime! So stand up and throw away those science-whatever stuff behind ya!" he shouted, tried to wake Dr. Cockroach up.

"…You're right. Harsh, but you're right. I'm sorry, Link. And I'm sorry to you too, Susan." He apologized, his antennas fell.

"That's okay, sweety." Susan replied she gave him a kiss on his cheek.

"Yea, me too." Link added as he punched Dr. Cockroach's shoulder, which it hurt him but he grinned.

They then shared a laugh, then Dr. C curiously asked. "By the way, Link. You've seen the Atlantis before or you had lived there before?" he asked.

"I did. But it's a long story though." He replied, waving his hand annoying.

_BOOOMMMMM!!!!!!!!!!_

Suddenly, a huge crash from the engine's room, and then an explosion had blasted the gate as there was a huge exit hole was created. Then a strong wind was trying to suck them and throw them into the whirling sea.

"Everyone, hold on tight! We're going to have a SPIN!" Monger shouted as the monsters clutched something that on the wall.

Dr. Cockroach grasped Susan's hand with one hand and the other hand was locked with a pipe. George would never let go and as Susan. But the wind was too strong and they had not much strength to hold each other.

"Susan, don't let go!" Dr. C shouted.

"I won't!" she shouted back.

Susan was getting tire as her hand was slippery, her engagement ring was also slip. "WHHAAAAA!!" she screamed and fell into the whirling wind. Dr. Cockroach watched it in horror and found that he was holding Susan's engagement ring. His tears was falling down his cheeks.

"SUSANNNN!!!!!!" Dr. Cockroach's desperate cries mixed with the thunder.

* * *

_To be continued…_


End file.
